CANDIDATE: Heidi M Crane, MD, MPH is currently completing an Infectious Disease Fellowship at the University of Washington. Her long-term interest in complications of HIV disease has developed into a specific interest in the epidemiology of metabolic complications among HIV-infected patients. ENVIRONMENT: The University of Washington represents an ideal environment for Dr Crane's training and for the research she proposes. World-renowned clinical and epidemiological expertise related to HIV and to metabolism are available to support the development of Dr. Crane's research career. RESEARCH: A dramatic decline in overall HIV-related morbidity and mortality has been accompanied by an increase in metabolic complications such as lipodystrophy. The syndrome of lipodystrophy consists of several body morphology abnormalities and is often associated with metabolic abnormalities such as dyslipidemia and glucose intolerance. Why some patients develop these complications and others do not is not understood. Dr. Crane proposes to study body morphology and metabolic abnormalities in a clinical cohort of approximately 1500 patients infected with HIV. This investigation will be facilitated by the University of Washington HIV Information System, a state-of-the art clinical and research database, and by the longitudinal collection of patient-completed measures of body morphology abnormalities, depression, and health-related quality-of-life. This study will examine the association between antiretroviral therapy, patient-related characteristics, and the development of body morphology and metabolic abnormalities. This study will also examine the association between body morphology abnormalities and health-related quality-of-life. Identification of factors that increase or decrease the likelihood of developing metabolic abnormalities may lead to changes in the clinical care of patients with HIV; to advances in understanding the mechanisms that lead to the development of these abnormalities; and ultimately to therapy for these complications.